¿Qué le pasó al Loto Rojo?
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: La ira de un hombre y las ideas de otro pueden hacer posible lo imposible, incluso cambiar el rumbo de una organización entera
1. La Depuración

**Disclaimer:** El universo y casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

* * *

 **Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el Imperio Tierra se desintegró y Kuvira fue encerrada todo parecía estar en paz en la mayoría de las Naciones.**

 **El Avatar Korra y el Maestro Zhane habían anunciado públicamente la Restructuración formal de la Orden Del Loto Blanco y la incertidumbre de los miembros comenzó a crecer.**

 **Howl, uno de los Guardias que custodiaban al Avatar y había sido trasladado a la prisión de Zaheer fue el primero en preocuparse. Howl se sentía traicionado por Korra por esa decisión, sentía que una parte de su vida estaba a punto de ser destruida.**

 **Un día Howl fue asignado a llevarle la comida a Zaheer, se veía tan enojado que hasta el mismo Maestro Aire se dio cuenta.**

─Siempre te he querido hacer una pregunta joven Maestro Fuego ─Le decía Zaheer a Howl.

 **El Guardia no dijo absolutamente nada pero Zaheer continuó con su pregunta de todos modos.**

─ ¿Por qué te uniste al Loto Blanco?

 **Howl permaneció callado pero esta vez fue porque realmente pensaba en esa pregunta.**

─Cuando era un niño pequeño mi padre solía contarme historias maravillosas sobre los Avatares del pasado, incluido el Avatar Aang, él me decía que no había nadie más poderoso y omnipotente que el Avatar. A los 15 años me enteré que La Orden Del Loto Blanco iba a reclutar a Maestros y me enlisté. Cumplí con los requisitos que el mismísimo Maestro Zhane había impuesto en ese momento. Me uní al Loto Blanco porque quería conocer al Avatar y ayudar a protegerlo lo más que pudiese.

─ ¿Y lo hiciste?

─Sí. A los 20 años fui enviado a la Tribu Agua del Sur para resguardar el Complejo donde estaba Korra. Logré conocerla y sobretodo en su momento creí que éramos buenos amigos.

─ ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué "en su momento"?

─Cuando ella decidió fugarse para ir a Ciudad República con Tenzin yo le ayudé a escapar, estuve a punto de ser descubierto pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. Esa misma semana cuando se dieron cuenta que otra vez había escapado fui asignado para llevarla de regreso, pero en vez de eso me quedé en la Isla del Templo del Aire para protegerla y custodiarla para que no se metiera en más problemas. Con el paso de las semanas Korra conoció a sus nuevos "amigos", a su Equipo Avatar y se fue olvidando de mí.

─ ¿Por qué no te regresaste al Complejo después de eso?

─Porque una parte de mí aún esperaba una reacción de Korra, luego llegó Amon y solo pude verla escapar. Los Bloqueadores De Chi me capturaron y Amon me quitó mis poderes. Aunque Korra me los devolvió tiempo después ya nada fue lo mismo, ella comenzó a salir con ese Maestro Fuego y se olvidó de su amigo de tiempo atrás. Después de lo sucedido contigo y que Korra regresó al sur pedí mi transferencia y me enviaron aquí.

─Es curioso que lleves aquí casi 4 años custodiando al hombre que le hizo tanto daño a una "amiga" tan cercana.

─A decir verdad no sé qué es lo que hago aquí todavía.

─ ¿Qué hiciste cuando ella vino a verme?

─Nada, estaba en la entrada y ni siquiera me reconoció. Empiezo a pensar que me hizo a un lado por completo y más por esa estúpida restructuración.

─ ¿Por qué te afecta tanto esa nueva ley?

─ ¡Porque a casi todos nos echarán de aquí! La mayoría no somos prodigios pero somos muy buenos Maestros. Me parece inconcebible que Korra haya hecho eso, ¿por qué hacerles eso a las personas que le juraron lealtad y juraron protegerla de cualquier peligro?

─Porque tiene razón.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─Contestaba Howl sumamente exaltado.

─La Orden del Loto Blanco antiguamente era una sociedad secreta de ancianos que sólo se enfocaba en la cultura, literatura y temas del mismo vertiente. Todo eso era antes del Fin de la Guerra de los Cien Años, gracias al General Iroh la Orden dejó las sombras para ayudar durante la llegada del Cometa de Sozin. Después de eso la Orden se volvió una especie de Policía en donde sólo Maestros podían entrar y le juraron lealtad al Avatar y cuando el último gran líder de la Orden falleciera, esta perdió su rumbo. El Maestro Piandao se fue y con él la filosofía ancestral de la Orden.

─Pero eso no significa que Korra tenga razón con esta decisión.

─Tengo entendido que lo que ella quiere es que lo mejor de lo mejor esté dentro, por esa parte es lo único en lo que tiene razón porque la Orden sigue al descubierto y sus miembros será los mayordomos de las Naciones.

─Korra quiere hacer su propio ejército, ¿es lo que me quieres decir?

─Sí, así es, quiere que la Orden sea la suprema Fuerza y que tenga plena jurisdicción en todo el Mundo. Ustedes ya no le sirven, se dio cuenta que con el pobre entrenamiento que tienen no es suficientes y no quiere darles entrenamiento, quiere sangre nueva.

─ ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No lo acepto!

─Lo siento, pero es así.

─ ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que voy a hacer?! ─Gritaba Howl demasiado enfurecido.

─Puede que tengas una salvación, tú y todos los que deseen unirse a ti.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ ¿Has oído hablar del Loto Rojo?

─No.

─ ¿Por qué no vienes mañana y te platicaré más a fondo?

 **El Guardia lo pensó unos segundos y aceptó volver al día siguiente y a la misma hora para aprender acerca de su nuevo destino.**


	2. La Decisión de Howl

**Al día siguiente Howl regresó a la misma hora, después de una gran discusión con un guardia por la comida de Zaheer. Cuando descendió y entró en su celda, lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una mirada fría pero decidida por saber todo sobre el Loto Rojo.**

─Por un momento creí que no vendrías. ─Decía Zaheer.

─Hiciste un buen trabajo ayer con tus preguntas, quiero saber todo lo que tengas que decirme Zaheer.

─Bien pues entonces comencemos, por favor siéntate. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté ayer sobre la Orden del Loto Blanco?

─Sí.

─Verás, Xai Bau se unió a la Orden justo después de la muerte del Maestro Jeong Jeong, se unió porque creía en lo que decían, creía febrilmente igual que tú, guardia. Pero en el momento en el que descubrió en lo que había convertido la abandonó pero antes de hacerlo se llevó a unos cuantos guardias con él y formaron una organización secreta con la finalidad de derrocar a los gobiernos corruptos, era una sociedad que conocía el término de igualdad, no había fronteras, ese era el Loto Rojo.

─ ¿Eran Terroristas?

─No, en lo absoluto. Eso era lo que los líderes mundiales les hicieron creer. El Loto Rojo busca que no haya ningún líder y los hombres velen por ellos mismos y sus familias. Nosotros queremos que no haya personas ricas o pobres, sino un punto intermedio.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

─Te haré una pregunta, ¿para ti qué es el Loto Blanco?

─Esa pregunta me la hiciste ayer.

─No, me refiero que con lo que ya sabes, ¿para ti qué es?

─Debo decir que antes lo veía como una sociedad perfecta encargada de traer la paz en el Mundo pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, me siento traicionado por personas cercanas a mí y por las cuales sería capaz de dar mi vida.

─ ¿Quieres hacer lo que realmente era el propósito del Loto Blanco?

─ ¿Con el Loto Rojo? ¿Y qué me persigan por terrorismo?

─Puedes hacerlo en secreto, reclutar a todos los agraviados y comenzar por ahí.

─Suena bien, pero ¿vamos a derrocar a Korra?

─No, ella es imparable ahora, pero puedes empezar con Zhane, él es culpable por cumplir los deseos de Korra ¿no lo crees? Sé creativo pero primero junta a la nueva legión del Loto Rojo.

─De acuerdo, lo haré, el Maestro Zhane debe pagar por lo que ha hecho.

─Muy bien, eso me parece apropiado. Es momento para que el Mundo cambie para bien. Antes de irte Maestro Fuego recuerda estas sabias y antiguas palabras: "Un Nuevo Crecimiento no puede Existir sin la Previa Destrucción de lo Anterior". Ahora ve y haz justicia para aquellos que la necesitan.

─Gracias y así será, Maestro Zaheer.

─Ven mañana otra vez, esto llevará tiempo pero espero que sea antes de la Depuración, te enseñaré a entrar al Mundo Espiritual meditando.

─De acuerdo, mañana vendré a verlo.


	3. El Nuevo Loto Rojo

**Howl fue a visitarlo y durante los siguientes meses en los cuales Zaheer le enseñó a meditar para poder entrar al Mundo Espiritual, además de que le enseñó todo lo que sabía cómo lugares ocultos, escondites y sitios peligrosos para ser usados como métodos de escape.**

 **El guardia no desperdició el tiempo libre que tenía, durante sus descansos charlaba con los afectados por la "nueva ley" de Korra. Él les contó todo lo que Zaheer le había dicho y como su nuevo líder, los nuevos reclutas del Loto Rojo planeaban meticulosamente la forma de corregir la pequeña injusticia por la cual habían sido agraviados.**

 **La Depuración sería alrededor de un año después del decreto así que ellos tenían poco tiempo para reclutar a más Guardias. Una semana después de que Howl terminara de reunir personas en la prisión de Zaheer dieron comienzo al plan: todos pidieron ser transferidos a diferentes partes del Mundo para seguir repartiendo su Sabiduría a través del Planeta.**

 **A lo largo de los meses todos los nuevos miembros del Loto Rojo conseguían más aliados y una vez que tuvieron un número considerable de personas fue el momento para continuar con el plan.**

 **Desde un lugar oculto y a través de una transmisión especial Howl se dirigió a su nuevo grupo:**

─ ¡Llegó el momento mis hermanas y hermanos! Es el momento para corregir el daño que el Maestro Zhane le ha hecho a la Orden. ¡Es hora de que todo cambie para bien! En una semana es la ceremonia de la Depuración y todos los que me están escuchando ya fueron notificados. Se nos ha dicho que nos echarán de aquí, pero eso lo supimos desde el principio.

Compañeros, el Loto Rojo va a hacer los sueños realidad de la Antigua Orden, juntos vamos a traer el verdadero Equilibrio al Mundo.

¡Es momento de empezar! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer la diferencia!

 **Después de dar este mensaje y a unos cuantos días de la Depuración todos se prepararon para el plan: Simplemente era envenenar a Zhane con una mezcla muy especial de la cual Korra conocía bien los ingredientes que la contenían, harían eso durante la ceremonia y así destruirían a la Orden Del Loto Blanco comenzando por el Consejo.**

 **Howl no tenía ninguna intención en matar a Korra porque sabía que jamás lo lograría.**

 ** _Unos días después en los Cuarteles Generales De La Orden Del Loto Blanco…_**

─ ¿Los Bloqueadores De Chi están en su lugar?

─Sí, ellos están en el Balcón.

─ ¿Y el Avatar?

─Acaba de llegar con su Perro Oso Polar, ¿qué hacemos los demás?

─Tomen su formación y esperen mi señal, debe parecer que todos estamos de acuerdo y cuando todo pase, atacaremos.

Desde lo alto del Balcón Principal El Maestro Zhane daba comienzo a la Ceremonia…

─Miembros de la Orden, es un honor para mí el dirigirme a ustedes en este día tan especial, el día en el que todo cambiará, es momento de que la Orden tome un nuevo rumbo y nos convirtamos en una Fuerza De Apoyo para el Mundo. Juntos logramos muchas cosas y estamos a punto de lograr aún más. El Avatar Korra y el Consejo ha llegado a la conclusión de que si queremos alcanzar nuestra meta es imperativo que todo se renueve. Compañeros; ha sido un placer el combatir y proteger a las Naciones y al Avatar Korra con ustedes pero es momento de que ustedes desplieguen sus alas y vuelen hacía un nuevo futuro, debo hacerles saber que sus servicios dentro de La Orden Del Loto Blanco ya no son necesarios. Pero no se preocupen, jamás serán olvidados.

─ ¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nos van a arrojar cómo basura?!

 **Después de que ese grito se escuchara comenzó toda su operación, hubo una fuerte explosión y varios gritos y conmoción de la multitud, mientras los Maestros Agua controlaban el Fuego una nueva explosión ocurría y varios Guardias revelaban su verdadera identidad al ponerse una banda negra en el brazo derecho con un Loto Rojo en ella. Cuando iniciaron su ataque hacia los demás Guardias presentes, afectados o no, todos los nuevos miembros del Loto Rojo arremetieron sin ton ni son. Korra trató de ayudar pero cuando se dio cuenta casi todos los miembros del Consejo habían sido inmovilizados por unos Bloqueadores De Chi. Ella los contuvo antes de que ocasionaran más daño pero durante su ataque se habían llevado a Zhane a otra habitación.**

 **Cuando ella los alcanzó vio a una figura muy sombría quien usaba un uniforme completamente negro y una capa color rojo Sangre usando una máscara blanca.**

─ ¿Amon? ─Susurró la joven Avatar.

─No. Alguien mucho peor.

 **Después de decir eso el enmascarado le lanzó una llamarada lo que hacía disipar las dudas de Korra, ella volvió a alcanzarlos estaba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente pero dos Bloqueadores De Chi la atacaron por sorpresa y solo pudo observar lo que le hicieron a Zhane; un Maestro Tierra lo sujetó al muro y el enmascarado le lanzó un pequeño dardo con veneno.**

─ ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!

─Justicia, él tiene lo que se merece ─contestaba el enmascarado─, este veneno es una mezcla sumamente especial, es más creo que los ingredientes los conoces mejor que nadie.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

─Toxinas Shirshu y un poco de ese Veneno Metálico que te dieron anteriormente. Está mezcla provoca unos efectos un poco peculiares, mientras las toxinas te paralizan de pies a cabeza el veneno te va consumiendo lentamente, tú sobreviviste a ese veneno por ser el Avatar y bueno porque dicen que eres bastante resistente, pero un Maestro Agua tan viejo como Zhane no resistirá por mucho.

─ ¿Y quiénes son ustedes para repartir la "Justicia" de esa manera?

─Creo que tú ya sabes esa respuesta, Korra.

 **Mientras hablaban Zhane sufría irremediablemente, sus gritos enmudecidos, su mirada de dolor por sentir como ese veneno se comía cada uno de sus músculos, órganos, en fin todo su cuerpo estaba siendo destruido poco a poco y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer.**

─El trabajo está hecho, vámonos hermanos.

─Pero Maestro ¿Qué hay del Avatar?

─Déjala, no veníamos a matarla.

 **Todos ellos salieron corriendo mientras Korra trataba de reincorporarse, tuvo que entrar en Estado Avatar para hacerlo, liberó a un Zhane casi muerto y lo dejó con unos guardias que llegaron después.**

─ ¡Hermanos! ¡Está hecho!, ¡El Maestro Zhane ha pagado por su falta! ¡Vámonos! ─Gritaba el Enmascarado mientras usaba Fuego Control para mantenerse en el aire.

─ ¡No irás a ningún lado! ─Gritaba Korra al derribarlo.

 **Cayeron los dos en el Patio, ellos rodaron varios metros y el enmascarado dejó caer su cobertura, cuando Korra lo vio a los ojos se dio cuenta de la identidad del asesino de Zhane.**

─ ¡¿Howl?! ¿Eres tú?

─ ¿Te sorprende verme aquí Korrita?

─Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué mataste a Zhane? ¿Qué te hizo?

─ ¡El mismo daño que tú me hiciste a mí! ─Decía el Maestro Fuego enfurecido.

─ ¿Qué yo te hice? Howl, jamás te hice nada

─ ¿En serio? Me doy cuenta que jamás cambiarás y por eso Zhane lo pagó, él pagó por hacerle caso a tus caprichos Korra.

─Howl ¡basta!, vamos a hablar, no cometas una tontería más grande de la que acabas de hacer.

─No. Se acabó la época de hablar.

─ ¿Quién te hizo esto?

─Tú ya sabes quién. Korra recuerda esto: "Un Nuevo Crecimiento no puede Existir sin la Previa Destrucción de lo Anterior".

 **Tras decir esto todo el Loto Rojo desapareció con una especie de truco de magia pero el daño ya estaba hecho, estos nuevos reclutas dejaron que su ira los cegara y no entendieron de razones, ellos no midieron sus ataques y mataron a varios Guardias leales que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por lo que creían. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, el aire estaba impregnado de un olor a sangre, desesperación y confusión. Korra subió al Balcón solo para ver el cuerpo de Zhane pálido e inmóvil sobre una alfombra azul marino con los ojos abiertos que expresaban terror y dolor.**

─Avatar Korra. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

─Seguir con La Depuración ─Decía Korra seriamente.

─ ¿Y el Loto Rojo?

─Los buscaremos, los nuevos Guardianes de la Elegía se encargarán de buscarlos hasta que yo muera, ellos deben de pagar por lo que han hecho, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme.

─ ¿A dónde irá?

─A Ciudad República, tengo que ver al causante de todo esto.

─ ¿Quién?

─Zaheer.

 ** _Unos días después en la prisión de Zaheer…_**

─Tus visitas son muy extrañas Korra, pero debo decir que no me sorprende verte aquí el día de hoy.

─No es una visita social, Zaheer ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Por supuesto.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber por qué convenciste a Howl de revelarse en contra del Loto Blanco?! ─Preguntaba Korra bastante furiosa.

─Simplemente hice que viera la realidad.

─ ¿Cuál realidad? Él mató a un hombre inocente gracias a ti.

─No Korra, fue gracias a ti.

─ ¿A mí?

─Sí, tú tuviste la culpa por haber hecho que la Orden se convirtiera en tu ejército personal.

─Yo no quiero que sean mi ejército personal, la Orden va a servir a las Naciones mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacía, le voy a devolver su brillo y fulgor.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí, ahora ¿puedes decirme en dónde están Howl y todos tus nuevos reclutas del Loto Rojo?

─Por el mundo, la revolución ha comenzado Korra, ellos están derrocando a los gobiernos opresores y traerán el verdadero Equilibrio justo como debió de ser siempre.

─Entonces será fácil encontrarlos, en donde sea que haya un disturbio los encontraremos y eliminaremos, así tu "revolución" jamás ocurrirá y todo volverá a la normalidad. Una vez te dije que no era justicia cuando no te importaban los ideales de los demás y tratabas de imponer los tuyos.

─Pero esos no son mis ideales, mi idea fue el eliminar a Zhane pero jamás estuvo en mis planes que los demás mataran a todos esos Guardias, esas fueron sus decisiones, fue una ira generalizada, una ira que tú provocaste y además, te acabas de contradecir, porque impusiste tus ideales a los demás y dime una cosa; hace unos segundos dijiste que vas a eliminar a todos los nuevos miembros, ¿vas a matarlos?

─Si no queda otra opción lo haré, el Maestro Zhane, los Líderes Mundiales y el Consejo de la Orden estuvieron de acuerdo con esta propuesta, fue la mejor de todas las alternativas para darle un nuevo giro a la Orden. ¡Zaheer, tú destruiste a un buen hombre y creaste a un asesino!

─No, yo solo hice crecer esa chispa, él ya era así, estaba furioso contigo por lo que le habías hecho, todo esto empezó contigo y terminó con Zhane, tú fuiste quien creo a este Howl asesino, sí, él era un buen hombre con sueños y esperanzas en su Avatar y tú le fallaste, debo agradecerte Korra, gracias a ti el Loto Rojo volvió a renacer en las entrañas del Loto Blanco.

─ ¿Qué yo le fallé? ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?

─ ¿Olvidarte de él no fue más que suficiente?

─Yo jamás me olvidé de Howl.

─Pues él cree que así fue.

─Lo voy a encontrar, hablaré con él y lo traeré de vuelta.

─No creo que ese chico entienda de razones y mucho menos si eres tú quien le habla, es otra persona, es el nuevo líder, el guía que esos reclutas necesitan.

─Lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a salvar de ti Zaheer, eso te lo prometo.

 **Pasaron los días, meses y años y la promesa del Avatar jamás se cumplió, nunca encontraron a Howl ni a nadie del Nuevo Loto Rojo, por alguna razón nunca dieron con su paradero y los declararon muertos. Muchos años después en lo más profundo de la tierra en un cuartel hecho completamente de platino en el exterior los nuevos dirigentes del Loto Rojo le contaban esta historia a los novatos…**

─Maestro Shaitan, entonces ese es nuestro destino, derrocar a los gobiernos opresores, pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

─A través de la Guerra mi joven pupilo, Dagon, Abaddon y yo nos dimos cuenta de que es la mejor manera de lograr el Equilibrio, hacer que los Líderes Mundiales se destruyan entre sí.

─ ¿Y qué hay del Avatar? ¿No intentará detenernos?

─No ─respondía Dagon─. En unos años el Avatar dejará de ser una molestia para la humanidad y cuando eso suceda todo cambiará, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien.

─Mis hermanos y hermanas de la Anarquía, es tiempo de hacer el sueño del Maestro Zaheer realidad, sigamos el ejemplo del Maestro Howl y tomemos el futuro en nuestras manos, varios de ustedes irán con Dagon para ser los nuevos miembros del Loto Blanco, él como nuestro agente infiltrado logrará destruir las bases de esa organización, mientras tanto Abaddon y yo iremos a la República Unida de Naciones y a la República Tierra respectivamente, así que es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse.

─Shaitan, ¿no vas a decirles que solo hacemos esto para generar más oscuridad y hacer que Vaatu renazca con toda su gloria?

─No vale la pena contarles, ellos lo harán sin preguntar nada más, Abaddon.

─ ¿Estás seguro?

─Dagon, por supuesto que sí, nosotros 3 tenemos que procurar que lo hagan, en 25 años cuando el nuevo Avatar tenga 20, Vaatu renacerá para la Cuarta Convergencia Armónica, y debemos hacer que la oscuridad tanto en el Mundo como en el Espíritu del Avatar aumente, destruir, matar, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para lograr la mayor oscuridad posible, ese es el nuevo propósito del Loto Rojo.


End file.
